fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DS Player
The DS Player is an accessory for the Nintendo Wii that plugs into one of the system's USB ports and, with the DS Player software from the Wii Shop Channel, plays Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance games. It suceeds the Game Boy Player. Appearance The DS Player is a recangular panel, about the depth and height of the long side of the Wii, and the thickness of the Nintendo DS Lite's bottom half. What I mean is that it's as tall as a Nintendo Wii, has the same shape and length of the long sides of a Wii, and extends away as far as the height of the bottom half of a DS Lite that's sitting on a table, screens open and buttons up. The device itself clips to the side or bottom of a Nintendo Wii, and has an extension of its own for an upright Wii in a stand. The device has 2 cartridge slots on it: a DS slot on the top and a GBA slot on the front. Operation Using the DS Player is simple. After plugging it into one of the USB ports on the back of the Wii, the user must install the free DS Player software from the Applications section of the Wii Shop Channel. However, later revisions come with a DS Player Install Disc, for compatibility with the Wii Mini, although the disc can also be used to boot directly into the device. If it's the first time using the DS Player unit plugged in, the user will have to go through the initial setup for any DS or DS Lite system. After then, the system works like a normal DS system. Control Schemes The DS Player has 4 base control schemes for it, with 1 to 3 variations for each. As well, the user can make their own control scheme. Wii Remote (Sideways) Scheme A * Motion controls: move cursor. * A: Tap. * B: L. * Shake: R. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. * 1: A. * 2. B. * D-pad: D-pad. Scheme B * Tilt left: L. * Tilt right: R. * A: A. * B: X. * 1: Y. * 2: B. * D-pad: D-pad. * A+B+motion: move cursor. Release to tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Scheme C * Tilt left: L. * Tilt right: R. * A: X. * B: Y. * 1: B. * 2: A. * D-pad: D-pad. * A+B+motion: move cursor. Release to tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Wii Remote and Nunchuk The user can swap the cursor approach in favour of using the Wii Remote as a pointer. Scheme A * D-pad: D-pad. * A: X. * B: Y. * C: A. * Z: B. * Shake Wii Remote: L. * Shake Nunchuk: R. * Control Stick: Move cursor. * 1, 2: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Scheme B * D-Pad: D-Pad. * A: A. * B: X. * C: B. * Z: Y. * Shake Wii Remote: L. * Shake Nunchuk: R. * Control Stick: Move cursor. * 1, 2: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Scheme C (Left-Handed Scheme A) * Control Stick: D-Pad. * A: A. * B: B. * C: X. * Z: Y. * Shake Nunchuk: L. * Shake Wii Remote: R. * D-Pad: Move Cursor * 1, 2: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Scheme D (Left-Handed Scheme B) * Control Stick: D-Pad. * A: B. * B: Y. * C: A. * D: C. * Shake Nunchuk: L. * Shake Wii Remote: R. * D-Pad: Move Cursor. * 1, 2: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Classic Controller/Pro Scheme A (Original Classic Controller) * D-Pad, Left Control Stick: D-Pad. * a: A. * b: B. * x: X. * y: Y. * L: L. * R: R. * Right Control Stick: Move Cursor. * ZL, ZR: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select. * Home: Menu. Scheme B (Classic Controller Pro Scheme) * D-Pad, Left Control Stick: D-Pad. * a: A. * b: B. * x: X. * y: Y. * ZL: L. * ZR: R. * Right Control Stick: Move Cursor. * L, R: Tap. * +: Start. * -: Select * Home: Menu. Gamecube Controller Scheme A * D-Pad, Control Stick: D-Pad. * A: A. * B: B. * X: X. * Y: Y. * L: L. * R: R. * C-Stick: Move cursor. * Z: Tap. * Start/Pause: Start. * Start/Pause+Z: Select. * Start/Pause+Z+A: Menu. Scheme B D-Pad, Control Stick: D-Pad. * D-Pad, Control Stick: D-Pad. * A: B. * B: Y. * X: A. * Y: X. * L: L. * R: R. * C-Stick: Move cursor. * Z: Tap. * Start/Pause: Start. * Start/Pause+Z: Select. * Start/Pause+Z+A: Menu. Menu As mentioned throughout the previous section, the DS Player has a built-in menu. The menu can be accessed by pressing Home on any connected Wii Controller or by pressing Start/Pause, Z and A simultaneously on a Gamecube controller. The menu itself works like the Game Boy Player Menu, as it doesn't stop the game/menu in progress. Frame The Frame option allows the user to choose between one of 30 different borders to surround the game screen. Several different arrangements of the two screen on the DS can also be chosen here. Size The Size option allows the user to scale the video from the DS Player to 4 different sizes: * Normal: The regular screen size of the Nintendo DS. * Double: Twice the screen size of the Nintendo DS. * Full: The image scaled to the edges of the screen. * Custom: Adjust the horizontal and vertical scale of the image to the user's preference. Controller The Controller menu is the menu where the player can change their control scheme and controller of choice. Screen Filter Screen Filter is where the user can choose between 3 filters for the game screen: * Soft: A low-pass filter is applied to the image. This helps cover up any uneven pixel rows/columns that may arise from the screen scaling options, as well as make DS games look less blocky. * Norma'''l: The normal, unmodified image from the DS system. * '''Sharp: A sharpening filter is applied to the image, which can be used to counteract any softening filters that may be built into some games. Timer The Timer is rather self-explanatory. The user set a timer, up to 100 minutes and set a custom sound and optional message, and it counts down, once the timer reaches 0, it'll play the sound and show the message you chose. it does nothing to affect the game. Switch Game Card After selecting''' Switch Game Card', the user can insert a new game card. After it's done, press A and the new game will begin. This function can also be done by holding the Menu button and Start. Sleep Mode Upon pressing A on '''Sleep Mode', the user will be presented with 3 options: Activate when menu open, Activate with alarm and Enter sleep mode. The first 2 can be toggled on and off, while choosing Enter sleep mode will bring up another screen, informing the user that pressing OK '''will put the console into sleep mode, and that it can be woken up by holding Start, Select or Menu. Connect DS '''Connect DS is the last option on the menu. Upon selecting it, the user is prompted to connect a DS system via Download Play. After doing so, the user can use said DS as a controller. Trivia * The letters for the Classic Controller schemes are lowercase to match their appearance on the Classic Controller itself. * The DS Player was inspired by the Game Boy Color 64. * Despite being designed for the Nintendo Wii, the DS Player can be used on any console that features compatibility with Wii software and acessories, directly opening it up to the complete DS and GBA game libraries. * A DSi Player accessory was briefly in development, but was canned due to the lack of ability to transfer content between DSi systems, the upcoming Nintendo 3DS console and the lack of a camera for the Nintendo Wii. Category:Accessories Category:Add-Ons Category:Articles under Construction